Shere Khan
He is a characters from The Jungle Book. Shere Khan played Pharaoh Seti in The Prince Of Nome He is a pharaoh Shere Khan played Goliath in Krypto He is a giant warrior Shere Khan played King Herod in The Nativity Story (PrinceBalto Style) He is an evil king Shere Khan played Steele in Simbalto He is an arrogant sled dog Shere Khan played Firelord Ozai in Avatar: The Last Airbending Animal He is an evil tyrant Shere Khan played The Joker in Bathound: The Animated Series He is an evil, insane, homicidal clown Shere Khan played Mayor Oscar Bulloney in Wild West: The Cowcats Of Meow Mesa He is a bull Shere Khan played Hulagu Khan in Tramp & The Forty Thieves He is a Mongol warlord Shere Khan played Davy Jones in Animals Of The Caribbean He is the ruler of the seas Shere Khan played Razoul in Baltladdin He is an Arabian guard Shere Khan played Bane in Bathound & Fox He is a drug-enhanced super-soldier Shere Khan played The Dragon Emperor in The Snow Leopard III: Tomb Of The Tiger Emperor He is an undead Chinese emperor Shere Khan played Fluffy in Road Animals He is a mutant dog Shere Khan played Hookfang in How To Train Your Wild Animal He is a dragon Shere Khan played Poggle The Lesser in Animation Star Wars He is an alien leader Shere Khan played Vincent Cadby in Charlie Barkin: When Nature Calls He is a consulate Shere Khan Played Manfred Powell in Tigress Croft: Tomb Raider He is a villain Shere Khan played Jafar in Dannyladdin He is a sorcerer Shere Khan played Woodensberg in Simba and Kovu He is a Raychel's partner Shere Khan played Gaston in Beauty and the Beast (Michaelsar12isback Style) He is a hunter Shere Khan played Captain Hook in Eric Pan He is a pirate Shere Khan played Hades in Skunkules He is the ruler of the Underworld Shere Khan played Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear in Mammal Story 3 He is a teddy bear Shere Khan played Caterpillar in Olivia in Wonderland He is a caterpillar Shere Khan played 1st Guard in The Meerkat's New Groove He is a guard Shere Khan played Scar in The Bear King He is a lion Shere Khan played The Indian Chief in Danny Pan He is a chief Shere Khan played Hopper in A Cartoon Animal's Life Shere Khan played Ratcliffe in Nalahontas He is a governor Shere Khan played Prince Achmed in Tiggerladdin and Todladdin He is a prince Shere Khan played One of the Pirates in Spongebob Pan He is a pirate Shere Khan played Banzai in The Mammal King He is a hyena Shere Khan played Farouk; Apple Seller in Simbaladdin He is an angry guy Shere Khan played The Emperor in Seal Wars He is a Emperor Shere Khan played Number Two in Danny Powers: Internation Cat of Mystery and Danny Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me. He is a villain Shere Khan played Judge Claude Frollo In The Panda of Notre Dame. He is a judge Shere Khan played Sa'Luk In Bagheeraladdin 3 The King Of Thieves He is a thief Shere Khan played Clayton in Dannyarzan He is a hunter Shere Khan played Percival C. Mcleach In The Rescurs Down Under (LionKingfanFilms Style) He is a poacher Shere Khan played Undertow (Regular Size) In The Little Mer Lioness 2: Return To the Sea He is a shark Shere Khan played Shan-Yu's Body Guard In Nala (Mulan) He is a bodyguard Shere Khan played Captain Crocodile In Robin Hood (Animated Style) He is a crocodile Shere Khan played Genie Jafar In Trampladdin He is a genie Shere Khan played Admiral Zhao In Avatar The Last Airbender NuclearZeon Animal Style He is a Fire Nation Admiral Shere Khan Played Rasputin In Nalastasia He is a sorcerer Shere Khan Played In Simbarzan Category:Characters Category:The Jungle Book Characters Category:Villains Category:Tigers Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:TaleSpin Characters